


A Double Mess

by Mickey_99



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america civil
Genre: All my babies are alive, Anxiety, Depression, Double Date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone just needs to have a little chat, Fights, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, No Infinity War, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Stephen is an ass, feel like that describes life, funny with darker undertones, no end game, steve is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: I thought this would be a cool idea a little while ago but I just now am getting to it.Bucky and Tony get along fine now. Now if they could just get Steve and Stephen to stop trying to kill each other each time they were in the same room. Neither Tony nor Steve needed them to fight for thier honor. But the two dimwits can't understand that reason.





	A Double Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy so i know what types of stories to,write in the future.

Tony and Bucky get along fine now. Neither is really sure how they managed to get over thier hesitance towards each other, but it probably has something to do with neither of them being truly mad to begin with. They simply misunderstood each other. However these misunderstandings were soon done away with as one man didn't care enough to hold a grudge, and the other one was to damn smart to hold one. In fact Bucky and Tony were honestly best friends. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evening they walked to the Starbucks just down the street and gossiped about the team and their respective boyfriends. They both got a coffee because neither ever wanted to sleep due to nightmares, and then they would walk back, still gossiping all the while. Tony made Bucky a new arm with cool features that made it better than any normal arm, (Bucky's words not his) and Bucky often cooked meals and made sure Tony was eating during his long hours in the lab when Stephen couldn't be there. (Something which Stephen always thanked him for.) The two of them were very unlikely friends, but neither cared. They were as close as friends as you could be.

However, on the flip side, you have Stephen and Steve. And these two were wonderful boyfriends, good people, but thick skilled. They fought every time they were in the same room as each other. All one had to do was breathe and the other would lash out.

It was Tuesday and Tony and Bucky were watching, yet again, as the Wizard and Soldier shouted at each other.

"Tony," said Bucky with a sigh," We should have just picked the movie before they entered the room."

"We did," said Tony with his head in his hands," But since I said what we were watching, Steve got mad saying it was your turn to pick the movie, and Stephen got mad and started to argue just to argue."

"Ahh," said Bucky," They've been arguing for a long time. Do you think they even remember what they were arguing about?"

"Nope," said Tony with a defeated sigh," they long left the movie topic and are now just arguing over the better uniform."

"Who are the two contenders?" 

"Captain Marvel and Ant Man," said Tony.

"Oof," said Bucky.

"I know right apparently ours don't make the top ten list," said Tony massaging his head. 

"Not gonna lie that burns a bit," said Bucky. 

"Tell me about it," Tony responded finally picking his head up.

All of a sudden the arguing stops and Steve turned to stomp away. But just before he made it out the door, he turned back around.

"It begins again," said Bucky.

"I need a coffee," said Tony, leaving the room.

"Oh hell no bitch," said Bucky following," You ain't leaving me behind. There ain't no man left behind."

After the door closes behind them, the fighting continues.

"This fight is way better than a movie Nat," said Clint throwing popcorn.

"I prefer the movie," said Natasha tiredly.

"That's only because you want to see Aqua man's buff muscles," Clint replied.

"And you didn't?" Asked Natasha.

"Fair point."

"Hey guys," said Peter timidly," When do I become a man, and ergo not left behind."

======

It was late on the walk up to get coffee. There was no moon out on this night. And street lamps guided the two men to the coffee shop. Though neither really need the guidance to get there. Despite knowing Tony was strong on his own, Bucky stuck close to Tony, not liking the looks passing men were giving his friend.

"We could have just gotten coffee at the tower," said Tony. 

"True," said Bucky in reply," but its nice getting out of the tower. I can hear myself think now."

"They argue like a married couple."

"Tony, if that's how you think a married couple argues," chuckled Bucky," then I might know why you've had so many unsuccessful relationships."

"It's how my parents argued,"said Tony.

Silence fell over them.

"Sorry," said Tony after a bit.

"Tony," replied Bucky," don't apologize for bringing them up."

"Not for that Bucky," said Tony," I know you are okay with that."

"Then what are you apologizing for?"

"For not being able to handle the yelling."

Bucky stopped, and Tony soon followed suit.

"Tony," he said," don't apologize for stuff like that."

"Why not?" asked Tony," Because you went through the same exact thing as me and had less time to recover from it than me, and yet somehow I still end up being more fucked up. I can't even listen to that yelling without feeling like I am back in that cave being touched and-" Tony seizes up at the thought and begins to cry.

"Tony," Bucky said pulling them both into a nearby alleyway for some privacy from prying eyes." I was the first person you ever told about what really happened in that cave, You went 7 years without telling anyone. And then when it happened again you did the same thing. You bottled it up and forced them down. Let's be honest you weren't exactly working through your past here."

"But-"

"Shut up," said Bucky," I'm not done. Tony, the only reason I got any better was because you paid for my therapy, you allowed me to use B.A.R.F., and because you let me live in a place where I feel safe. It would be hard for you to feel safe in a place where only years ago Ross-"

"Don't say it," said Tony, his voice quivering.

"I won't." said Bucky gently," but my point is, we had very different help after all was said and done, and if not for you, I would be in your shoes right now."

All of a sudden a gunshot went off and Tony flew into a panic attack, clawing at his arms and screaming. Bucky moved quick and pressed Tony's hands above his head so that the man could not hurt himself. He then put his flesh hand between Tony's head and the brick wall to protect Tony's head. They remained like that until Tony was well enough to walk home. And everything would have been fine, if not for the picture that had just been taken. 

======

Tony, Bucky, Steve, and Stephen were in the lab all together. Stephen was floating above the couch meditating on one side of the room, and Steve was drawing angrily in his sketchbook on the other side of the room on the other couch. Tony and Bucky were in the center, as Tony was adding a sensory modification to the arm. 

"Alright now hold your arm like this," said Tony.

Bucky extended his arm, and Tony continued to work. 

"The four of us should go on a double date," said Bucky.

You could hear a pencil snap and a vein a body fall against the couch. And you could see Tony's eyes widen. 

"Oh that sounds like fun," said Tony," I have always wanted to go on a double date but I never really had friends to go with. Unless you consider orgies double dates."

Bucky laughs," How about we leave the orgies out of it."

Tony looks at Stephen, " Can we go please!"

Stephen's eyes soften for a moment before responding, "If Steve will do it so will I."

"I'll do it," said Steve quickly," Anything for Buck." 

======

"I can't believe we got them to agree to that," says Tony.

Bucky and Tony stood in line for coffee at Starbucks. Tony was wearing his "undercover clothes" so the Paps wouldn't recognise him as easy.

"I know right," said Bucky, " I am honestly more than a little scared for tonight." 

Suddenly Tony got a phone call. 

"Why is Pepper calling me?" Tony asked confused.

"Don't know," said Bucky," But you'd better answer it, Pep can be a scary Dame when she is mad."

Tony nodded and answered it, but couldn't even get a hello in.

"Tony you need to come clear this up now."

Tony was floored. What had he done this time. Honestly he didn't know.

"Pep," Tony said," I need to clarify what I am 'clearing up'."

"The picture of you and Bucky."

"What picture?"

There was a ding on his phone and he opened a message from Pepper. It contained a rather badly timed photograph of his panic attack a couple nights ago. Though the photographer probably thought it was the best timing in the world.

"Pep," Tony said starting to panic," it was a bad panic attack. Bucky was trying to keep me from hurting myself."

Tony could feel Pepper's relief over the phone. 

"If that's all it was then this should be an easy fix. Give me a day or two and I will have this over and done with."

"Please don't-"

"I promise I won't mention anything to do with Ross," said Pepper, only having recently found out about the most recent incident.

"Thank you pepper," Tony said before hanging up. 

"Hey," Bucky said gently," We had better go tell Strange a Steve so they hear it from us." 

Tony nodded. And soon one was walking towards the tower and the other towards the Sanctum.

====

Dinner later that night was tense. Tony was quiet, Strange was late, Steve was Flowering, and Bucky was waiting for the nuclear explosion that was about to occur. He just felt bad when the poor waitress was forced to be a part of it.

"Awww," the waitress said," Double date? It's great to see friendships like yours."

"It would be great if one of my 'friends' didn't drag my boyfriend's name through the mud." 

Tony's head snapped up. And Strange slammed his hand on the table .

"Excuse you," Stephen said," that was extremely uncalled for. Tony has never dragged anyone through the mud."

"Yeah right," said Steve," You've heard the rumors about him. He is a fucking slut. And now everyone is calling my boyfriend those names because of Tony. More so now."

The silence seemed to go on forever. Tony was floored, shocked, hurt. And Bucky was so Angry he could barely move. 

Stephen was the first one to act opening a portal in the floor and sending Steve crashing through the ceiling. 

Steve got up hefting a table at the sorceror. 

And a fight ensued. People were all but evacuated out of the building as the two men were fighting. It was then that Bucky realised that Tony was missing. And then, he was too pissed not to move.

*SMACK*

The sound reverberated off the now now broken and trashed room. 

Steve and Strange found themselves on the floor staring at a very angry Bucky.

"Both of you need to stop this now," said Bucky. "Steve Tony and I have near identical experiances, both of us captured and used. And you want to say what you said."

Steve paled.

"I'm sorry-"

"Not to me, him."

Steve nodded.

"And you Strange need to chill, I know you had an argument with Tony about his past earlier, he told me that you thought he was lying about the picture. But you still are the hypocryte, sending my boyfriend to Everest for saying the same thing to Tony you said earlier.

"I was just-"

"Explain it to him." Said Bucky.

=== 

Bucky was glad to hear the engineer had made it home safe. Bucky was glad Toby was sitting on the couch when everyone got home. 

Tony spoke first.

"I told the media the truth," said Tony," About my menal health so that they would leave Bucky alone. That meant I had to also disclose to some level why, but at least Bucky is left alone. And_"

"Tony I'm sorry," said Steve," I wasn't truly mad at you, but the situation, I hate hearing people call Bucky those names. And I'm sorry to Stephen. Because I am sure you feel the same about Tony."

"And I am sorry as well Tony," said Stephen," I thought lately that because of my temperment with Steve, you would leave me. That picture was like my worst fears. I've lost so much. If I lost you too I would-" 

Strange was cut off by Tony wrapping his arms around him. 

"I forgive both of you," said Tony quietly," just promise to stop fighting so much."

"Promise," Stange and Steve said together.

"Great," said Bucky," How about a movie."

"Aquaman," says Stephen.

"I've actually heard its pretty good," said Steve.

"The guy is the hottest," said Tony.

"Agreed," Bucky nodded.

"Oof," said Stephen and Steve together.

"Well I guess I can be a kid a bit longer if I'm not getting left behind anymore," says Petter from the corner.


End file.
